Legolas and Tauriel: one shots
by DEstiny4eva
Summary: I made these one shots based on the Tauriel/Legolas scenes in Desolation of Smaug. I hope you enjoy them and leave some reviews for me. Disclaimer: the Hobbit and all it's characters belong to J.R.R Tolkein and Peter Jackson. I do not own any of these characters.
1. Tauriel, Come

**I made this a one shot from the scene in Desolation of Smaug where Legolas asks Tauriel to leave with him, except things don't go according to plan. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

They had tracked down the orc pack to Laketown, more specifically to a man's house; who they would later find out was a man call Bard. Legolas turned and looked out of the door to see that the orcs were going to regroup. "Tauriel come." he ordered without looking at her, he stopped at the door as he sensed she was not following him.

"We are losing him," cried out the dwarf as the young black haired dwarf cried out in pain.

"Tauriel tul" he asked softly. Legolas turn swiftly and jumped down from the rails as he followed the orcs. Tauriel looked down at the suffering dwarf before steeling her emotions and going after her prince. She looked back once more as he cried out again. She was so distracted that she did not sense the sneaking orc climbing down from the roof.

As she turned to go down the rails the orc caught her unawares and landed a swift punch around her face. She fell back against the railings, she shook her head to try and stop the dizziness but the orc gave her no chance to ready herself, he landed another hit and this time it knocked her straight off the railings and into the freezing cold waters below.

The cold shocked her into not moving so she just sunk down into the freezing cold abyss. What's worse Legolas wasn't there to help her this time. _So this is how I will go, drowning._ She said to herself.

The orc cackled at his success, as he turned to go down the steps he promptly got an arrow through the head. Legolas had turned back once he saw Tauriel was still at the house with the dwarves; he was not about to face an orc pack alone. He looked inside the house and saw that she was not there "Tauriel?" He looked down over the railings and saw air bubbles float to the surface as if someone was... Drowning. "Tauriel!" he leapt over the steps and stood on the edge of the water. He quickly removed his armour, arrows, swords and tunic. He dove down into the water to save her.

Tauriel was trying to hold her breath but the water came crushing down on her and put an immense pressure on her chest. She released her last breath and let the waters take her where they may. The last thing she expected was a strong hand pull her up and out of the water.

"you're okay mellon," he reassured softly as she coughed up water. "I'll help get you warmed up again." he picked her up again and carried her inside the house to get her warm. He asked the child for another room and the young girl gave them her brothers room. He lay Tauriel down on the bed "wait here." He quickly went back to get his weapons and tunic.

Legolas walked back into the room to see her shivering, "we need to get this cloak and tunic off you." She nodded in consent. He stripped her of her clothing save the small vest she was wearing underneath. He grabbed a towel and dried her before wrapping his dry tunic around her to keep her warm. "Diol llie Legolas," she thanked. He started taking off his undergarments "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You are not the only one cold and wet," he smirked. He sat back down next to her now only wearing his trousers and belt. He grabbed the towel again and gently dabbed her face with it. "I thought I had lost you for a moment," he admitted as he looked into her green eyes. He caressed her face softly "Don't do that to me again. You scared me for a moment."

She looked back into his piercing blue eyes and leant into his hand slightly before remembering what the king had told her. "Legolas this cannot happen between us, your father forbids it." she whispered as she turned away from him.

"I do not care what my father thinks of us. Tauriel amin mela lle. I have loved you for years now, my father does not control who I fall in love with." He tilted her head back towards him before he leant forward and kissed her softly. She tensed at first before reciprocating it. He coaxed her back onto the bed as he hovered over her, the kiss was getting heated.

She pulled back and lay a hand on his bare chest, she pushed him up as she sat back up, "I am a lowly sylvan elf. You would not pledge yourself to me. I am a captain of the guard, no more."

She made to get off the bed when he lay a hand on her "Tauriel you are more to me, you are everything to me. I would pledge myself to you without a second thought. Please melleth consider what could become of us," he whispered in her ear.

She shivered slightly at his deep entrancing voice. With much thought she nodded "I will give myself to you melamin, but not here."

"Come back to Greenwood, my father will forgive you. I will see that he accepts you as well. For I do not want any other elleth. I only want you."

"What about the orcs? We left the kingdom because of them," she asked as she placed a delicate hand on his masculine face.

Legolas turned his face slightly and kissed her palm "they are going back to wherever they came from, we need not be concerned about them anymore. Come on it's time we left." They put their now semi dry clothes back on, thanked the children and left to go back to Mirkwood.

He could see Tauriel was nervous as they approached the gate "you do not need to be frightened, my father will accept you." He smiled. He took her hand in his as they walked through the gate and went to look for Thranduil.

The end

* * *

**So what did you think? Good, bad Awful? Please review it, I would love to get some feedback. Thank you for reading it! Xx**

* * *

**Tul = come**

**Diol llie = thank you**

**amin mela lle = I love you**

**melleth = my love **

**elleth = Elf **


	2. Stay With Me

**In this one shot, Legolas goes after Tauriel when the king tells her to leave while they interrogated the orc.**

* * *

"I would not antagonize her."

"You like killing things orc? You like death?" Tauriel glared at the horrid creature, "then let me give it to you!" As quick as lightening she drew her blade and was about to drive through the orc's skull when King Thranduil stopped her.

"Enough! Tauriel ego! Leave now." Thranduil commanded. She looked down at the orc in disgust as it snarled at her. Then tried to compose herself and left. Legolas looked at her as she left, there was something different about her as she walked off. He looked up at his father "ada?" he had to say no more, Thranduil knew what Legolas was asking for. He gave a slight nod and Legolas handed the orc to one of the guards that was on stand by. His father could deal with the orc, he wanted to know what had upset her, because it could not have been the orc's words alone. There must've been something else.

He did not see where she had gone and his father's realm was huge. He asked one of the guards whether they had seen Tauriel. "She retired to her room my lord. Though I must warn you she asked not to be disturbed." Legolas nodded his thanks and made for her room; he doubted Tauriel would turn him away. She never did.

Tauriel's room was like every other room, it was built around the trees and of wood. The room was small but comfortable in her opinion. The orc's words had surprised her; she knew Kili had been shot but she didn't know it was from a morgul shaft. She lay in her bed facing away from the door.

"May I come in?" asked a voice from outside her room.

"llie a." She answered. She knew who it was, despite telling the guards to not let anyone disturb her she had known Legolas wouldn't listen. She felt her bed dip from the added weight as Legolas sat next to her.

"What's wrong mellon?" He asked softly as he ran his hands through her auburn hair; it was a habit he had since had known her and he did it whenever he was comforting her. It calmed her down he noticed, she had even told him so once.

"Nothing Legolas, I am just tired," she lied.

"It's the dwarf isn't it? I saw you two yesterday in the dungeon and it would deem you well to keep your reactions in check. They gave you away the moment the orc mentioned the morgul shaft." Legolas tried to keep the jealousy out of his remark but the fact was that he _was_ jealous of the dwarf.

She was about to say something to him but he didn't give her the chance. "What is it about him?

You talked to him as easily as if you talk to your own kind, why-" she cut him off by kissing him quickly.

"You talk to much Legolas," she smiled "I don't know why I talked to him so easily; I guess it's because I don't share the same hatred you and your father do." She smiled smugly "and you mellonmin should try to cover your jealousy better, I am only upset because I saw him as a friend. No more, no less." She lay back down on the bed.

"I'm sorry Tauriel. I was wrong to accuse you like that." He lay down next to her as she turned to face him, "do not let your mind be troubled by this news, your friend may yet survive." He nudged his nose against hers before kissing her softly "don't worry melleth."

Tauriel cuddled into his chest and listened to his calming heartbeat, maybe Legolas was right (as usual) maybe Kili would survive. "Hannon lle." she whispered before drifting off to sleep in his arms.

From outside her room Thranduil saw the whole thing play out. He could see how his son comforted the young elleth. How they stole kisses from one another, he also heard his son's jealousy. Maybe he would allow the two to be together. It was clear that Legolas wanted no other for he had expressed his favour for Tauriel when the king asked him about who he wanted.

Legolas thought she had gone to sleep and was about to move away when she grabbed his shirt and made him stay, "don't go, stay please Legolas," she mumbled against his chest. He smiled and kissed her cheek, he pulled her soft blanket over the two of them and just lay there next to her; feeling quite content.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot. If you have any ideas you want me to write up I'm all ears. Please leave some comments, they make me so happy! Xx**

* * *

**Ego = leave**

**Ada = father**

**llie a = you may**

**mellon(min) = (my)friend**

**Hannon lle = thank you**


	3. I want to take Tauriel

**In this one shot, King Thranduil calls Legolas to go and see if anymore spider's nests have appeared in the forest.**

* * *

"My lord Legolas, King Thranduil wishes to see you," a guard informed him.

"Tell him I will be there." He replied as he stopped the training session he was giving "Tauriel take over," she nodded once in response and continued his training session. He turned and went to meet his father as requested.

"Ada, you wanted to speak to me?" he bowed his head once in respect before Thranduil.

"Yes, it has come to my attention that more of those foul creatures have spawned in our forest, I am giving you the task of seeking out those nests. However I only want you to find and mark not destroy the nests yet. That is another mission for another day. Am I understood?"

"I understand, how many of us do you want going ada?"

"Only two or three of you, I want you to be swift and silent. Why, who are you thinking of taking?" Thranduil asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I wish to take Tauriel with me, she has proven her worth against these creatures several times over."

"Very well, ready yourselves. I want you gone and searching with in the hour." With that Thranduil waved a hand in dismissal. Legolas bowed once more before moving off to find Tauriel. "Oh and Legolas, I know what goes on in these woods. Do not try to hide it from me." Thranduil said knowingly.

Legolas went back to the training fields to find Tauriel practising with her bow. He took a minute to admire her. She was graceful like all elves were, but there was something else about her. Something that appealed to him immensely. He saw that she wasn't quite hitting the centre of the target so he came up behind her and adjusted her position.

He chuckled as she tensed at his presence, "you'll find that if you move your hand slightly down that you'll be able let the arrow go with out worrying about your bow moving about." He whispered in her ear. They let go of the string and the arrow flew through the air and landed bang in the middle.

"Hannon lle mellon. What did the King want?" she asked as she turned to face him, her cheeks were flushed ever so slightly.

"He wants us to locate more spiders nests to be cleared out. Do you need to get anything?"

"No I have everything I need with me."

"Good then let's not waste time here."

They went back through the realm and to the front gate which lead a path straight through the forest, Legolas ordered the guard to close the gates until they returned. They ran silently through the forest as they scouted for more spider nests.

They had been searching for most of the day and marked out all of the nests they had found. They stopped for a minute to rest and get a drink. They were perched on a tree branch high above the ground; so they could see what was going on, on the forest floors. "Are you alright Legolas?" she noticed that the young prince seemed to be in deep thought.

"I'm fine Tauriel. I was just thinking about something my father said earlier."

"What did he say?" she asked before she quickly looked around to make sure they were alone, she moved closer to him on the tree.

"He told me he knows what goes on in these woods, and told me not to hide it from him."

"What could he mean by this?" she asked with a small frown on her face.

"I think he meant this," and then he leant forward and kissed her passionately. She was quick to kiss back after a moment of shock. She grabbed his cloak and held him against her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and caressed her face with the other. He kept her lips tight against his as he deepened the kiss by brushing his tongue against hers.

She moaned softly as she let him claim her mouth with his own. They both pulled away after a long while, gasping for breath. "that was..." she breathed out. He leaned his head against hers affectionately.

"I know. We should be getting back, it will get dark soon and those creatures will return to their nests. We have to report back to the King." They kissed once more before heading back to the gate.

As ordered the guard had kept the gates closed until they arrived back to Mirkwood realm. "Go to your room and wait for me there, I need to report to my father," he said softly. Tauriel nodded and went to back to her room to clean herself up.

Legolas reported back their findings to King Thranduil and then went to seek out Tauriel once more. He found her in her chambers lying in bed. "Was the king happy with our findings?" she asked as she patted the spot next her; inviting him to come lay down with her.

He happily did so, he pulled the blanket back and lay next to her "he was pleased, he might send some more of us out tomorrow to destroy the nests" He softly traced his fingers up and down her arm. She raised her hand to gently caress his toned face. She pulled his face down and kissed his rough lips softly.

"I love you Legolas. But what about your father? He would surely keep us apart."

"He could try."

* * *

**Please leave some reviews. Tell me if you loved it or hated it and what I could do to improve it. If you want anything written down don't be afraid to tell me. Xx **


	4. This is Tauriel

**So in this chapter, Legolas and Tauriel meet for the first time. They aren't children as you might expect, they are teenagers so to speak, I don't know what the elves call them. Tauriel is being brought to the king after her family was killed by orcs; she is about 800 years old and Legolas is about 900. (Apparently that's a young age for elves.) The forest isn't Mirkwood so no spiders or anything like that, I hope you enjoy the chapter xx**

* * *

"My lord Thranduil, there was trouble in the forest. Some orcs raided a carriage leaving our borders, none survived but one young elleth. Should we find a room for her?" A scout reported

"Yes find her a room and some food, but first bring her to me. I would very much like to speak to her, that is all."

The elf bowed and went to get the elleth, "the king would like to see you." He pointed in the direction of the throne hall and then went off to do as the king had ordered.

The young elf came forward and bowed before the king, she was obviously shaken as she looked around wide eyed at the guards around the room. "You need not fear young one, you are safe here." Thranduil's voice boomed throughout the hall. He came down from his throne and stood before her. "What is your name child?"

"T-Tauriel, my name is Tauriel my l-lord," Tauriel looked up at the king, he looked stern and strict, yet his voice was welcoming and comforting after the ordeal she had just been through. Her family was going to Imladris to visit kin. They were just about to go through the elven gate when the orcs struck their horses. Had it not been for the small scout group nearby Tauriel would have killed without mercy like her parents.

Thranduil wrapped an arm around her shaking frame and lead her away from the throne room and down to where the rooms were, "one of my men will take you to your room. Rest, you are exhausted and weary. No harm will come to you here Tauriel." The king handed her over to one of his guards who took Tauriel to her room high in the trees.

Tauriel thanked the older elf and went into her new room. She saw that someone had prepared her bed and a small basket of food was left on a table for her. She ignored the food and just climbed into her bed. She was tired and just wanted to cry, she had lost everything and everyone in the matter of minutes. But she kept strong and held her tears.

Legolas had been asked by his father to give some clothes to an elf in one of the rooms in the trees near his. He knocked on the door but got no response; he assumed no-one was in so as he walked into the room he didn't expect a young elf to be laid on the bed seemingly asleep. He put the clothes on the chair and turned around to leave.

"Who are you?" Tauriel looked up from her bed. She sat up as she waited for him to answer.

"Sorry, I did not mean to wake you. I am Legolas Thranduilon, and you are?"

"My name is Tauriel. You did not wake me, I haven't found sleep yet."

Legolas noticed that she seemed like she had been crying. "Pardon me for asking but why do you weep Tauriel?"

"I weep for the loss of my parents. They were killed by orcs this morning. I have nobody left." Tauriel turned in her bed and faced away from Legolas.

Legolas took pity on the young elleth, he knew what it was like to lose someone dear to you. His mother had died when he was younger. He tentatively sat next to her on the bed, "Tauriel, Tauriel look at me please." At his calming voice Tauriel lost her composure, she turned around and leapt into his welcoming arms. From the moment she arrived this was all she had wanted a pair of inviting arms. Legolas held her protectively as she wept in his arms. He did not care, he felt a sense of protectiveness for her, he wanted to shield her from all the bad in the world after hearing the despair in her voice.

"It will be okay, you will be okay Tauriel I promise you." He whispered softly. "Do not despair, you will see them again in the halls of Mandos when you are ready. But that time is not now. Now you must find the courage to endure until then mellon." His father had told Legolas about what happened to elves when they succumbed to grief and Legolas did not want that happening to Tauriel, not while she was so young. He had only met her but he could relate to her pain and he wanted to shelter her from it.

She nodded against his warm body, taking what he had said very seriously for she too knew what would happen to her should she mourn for any longer. The tears eventually thinned out and she fell asleep in his arms. Legolas lay her in her bed pulled the blanket over her. "Esta Tauriel, I will keep you safe I promise," he said softly. He lightly placed a kiss on her forehead before moving off and out of her room.

Legolas looked back once more to her sleeping form. He would keep her safe from anyone and anything; it was a promise he would keep for the rest of his days.

* * *

**As usual please leave a review, good or bad. I love reading them, they inspire me to write more. Xx**

* * *

**Esta = rest**


	5. You Came Back

**Thanks for your reviews everyone, I love reading them. I hope you enjoy this one shot.**

* * *

Legolas had returned to his father's kingdom in Mirkwood after Aragon had been made king and married Arwen. He was sort of happy to see his father and friends again, but at the same time he wondered what he was going to do. All the orcs were either being hunted down or were already dead. _Maybe I will sail with the rest of my kin and go to the Grey Havens._ There was nothing more for him in Middle Earth. It would depend on what Thranduil decided to do.

As expected Legolas had a warm welcome when he entered Mirkwood. As he walked through kingdom he heard whispers. Some people thought he had been killed while others thought he had abandoned them and forsaken his people. At least it showed how little his people knew about what happened outside of the realm. He walked to his father's throne hall and knelt down before the king.

"Welcome back Legolas, you arrival has been long expected by our people. There will be a meal thrown later tonight at your victory in Mordor. But for now rest, your journey has been a long one my son."

"Thank you father, I will retire to my chambers." Legolas bowed his head and left for his room. He had noticed as he wandered through Mirkwood that a certain auburn haired elf had not appeared. There were few times during his quest with the fellowship when he though of Tauriel. The weeks that had led up to his departure to Rivendell had caused a rift between the two. She had distanced herself from him and talked to him only as a captain not as a friend. He had sent a two letters back to Mirkwood; one for his father telling him of the quest, another to Tauriel asking her to take over his duties during his absence.

He lay his bow and quiver down on the wall, he looked around his room with a sense of nostalgia. Everything was exactly as he had left it.

Legolas wasn't one for parties he always kept to himself but the problem with this one was that it was being held for _him _so he couldn't exactly not go.

He lay in his bed thinking about the past four years of his life. Four years was nothing to an elf but they had been the most eventful years of his life. It would be difficult to forget everything he had been through and what's worse he wouldn't be able to talk to anyone about it because no-one would truly understand him. He slept for a few hours; he was a lot more tired than he would like to admit. He got changed into a more appropriate attire for the meal. Someone came and informed him that they were waiting on him.

* * *

Legolas sat down at the meal to please his father, he had kept a façade which masked his need to be alone. Everyone was in conversation and Legolas saw this as a perfect time to slip away from everyone. Thranduil noticed his son had changed; granted he was no longer an arrogant prince anymore, but he wasn't himself, he was too quiet and kept to himself more than Thranduil would have liked.

Legolas went outside and admired the forest for a bit; it wasn't a dark decaying place anymore since the evil at Dol Guldur had been destroyed, it was back to being Greenwood again. He enjoyed the fresh air, it was better than being stuck in a hall exchanging false pleasantries. He thought again about what he could do now. Greenwood clearly needed no more protection and all evil had been wiped off the face of middle earth. The race of men had a king; a leader they could look up to and follow. _What can I do now?_ It seemed like the ultimate question.

Legolas was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the female elf creep up behind him. "Not one for parties either?"

Legolas spun round quickly; he knew that voice, he knew who it belonged too. "Tauriel?" She had changed ever so slightly. Her hair was longer and she was more beautiful and radiant than when he last saw her. "Uh no, I would much rather be out here away from the party."

"You came back. You said in your letters that if you died then I was to take over in your stead and yet here you are." Tauriel observed him with keen eyes.; he had changed. He wasn't the prince she knew, this one was closed off you could say unsure of himself.

"I-I had to make sure someone would continue in my stead if I did pass away, you were the only one I trusted to do so. You seem well, I trust you are responsible for the forest's peacefulness?"

Tauriel gave a small smile "yes I am. I managed to keep the peace and drive the spiders away permanently from the realm. What about you?"

"Walk with me, please." He held an arm out and she gladly took it. If you didn't know the two were friends you would have assumed they were together. Even though they had been apart for so long they easily fell into a rhythm; they walked in step and neither elf said anything, they just walked together and enjoyed the moment of silence.

They stopped outside of the gate by the river and sat down on the bank. Legolas just stared into the water for a moment. "You didn't choose to leave for the Undying Lands?"

"No, my place is here. At least until your father decides to go, though I think he might not go after all. He likes this realm, you can see it brings him joy again. Why? You're thinking of going aren't you?"

"You have to understand Tauriel. There is nothing for me here anymore. I have no need and no purpose in this land anymore." Legolas lowered his gaze, it pained him to finally realise what he wanted; he would leave his father and he would leave her.

Tauriel placed a delicate hand on his face and turned it so Legolas was facing her. "Legolas the choice is ultimately yours and you won't be going alone there are others of our kin that are choosing to leave like you are."

Legolas linked his hand with hers "I would be leaving you and I don't think I can do that again. I remember the look on your face when I told you why I was going and you ignored me for weeks. I would be a whole world away and I wouldn't be coming back this time." He leant forward and kissed her ever so softly. "Come with me Tauriel, please."

She returned his affection and his kiss. She had missed those rough lips, missed the feeling of being in his arms. Just missed him in general and it had only been four short years; she couldn't imagine what it would be like without him around at all. "Legolas I don't kn-" He cut her off with another kiss.

"Please melleth. We wouldn't have to worry about the troubles of others, we could live in peace."

Tauriel leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I will think about it I promise. But for now, just hold me."

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any ideas you would like me write out or expand I'm all ears. Always open to constructive criticism. xx **


	6. Be mine?

**So, I'm glad you guys are enjoying my random one shot's. It makes me smile when I see someone's posted a nice review. This chapter is again just a random story off the top of my head. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Ever since Thranduil had taken Tauriel in, he had practically raised her as one of his own alongside his only son Legolas. The two young elves trained together and had become very close friends. It made Thranduil happy to see his son always smiling and joyful; as elves should be. Tauriel's grief of her parents had also passed and you could see the change in her. She walked with a more confident stride around others and was becoming more and more adventurous. Always wanting to go into the forest to train.

Legolas and Tauriel were beginning to get to that stage where they would choose someone to settle down with. Neither elf had mentioned who they would choose or if they even wanted to choose but Legolas now one thousand four hundred years old and Tauriel one thousand three hundred years old, they were expected to have at least a significant other in their lives. Most elves were already wed at this point in their lives; and all the elves around them would whisper and these whispers reached Thranduil's ears. So they king was slightly concerned. But at the same time he didn't want to pressure his son into something so important too soon.

Tauriel was as usual practising in the woods with her blade and bow; her skills excelled in both. Legolas rode out on his horse stopping short of where she was training. Legolas sat on his horse and looked on as Tauriel was in a duel with another young elf. Her skills with a blade surpassed the other male elf. There was no other elf her age that could best her in a fight, save Legolas. Tauriel defeated the elf, they bowed their heads and the other male left. Legolas promptly took his place.

"Tauriel, will you duel with me?"

"Give me a second Legolas, and we have already duel thrice this morning."

"I beat you in the first two. Don't you want to get me back?" He taunted.

She grinned, "always."

They drew swords and started sizing each other up. Neither elf made a move for the first five minutes. Then they met each other in the middle with a clash of swords. They duelled with each other for a good hour, both using moves that they thought would throw off the other. Eventually Legolas slipped up; Tauriel feigned left then slashed him right, catching his tunic and then twisted his sword out of his hand. She held her blade up against his throat. Legolas held his hands up in defeat with a smile on his face. Sweat dripped off his brow as he moved the blade from his throat, "well done mellon. You fought well." She smiled back at him, they looked at each other for a moment, before she broke their gaze. They sat down on the green forest floor, against the trees and just appreciated the silence between them.

Legolas looked down between them, their hands were so close to each other; he wondered what it would be like if he held her hand, even if it was just for a moment. He edged his hands near hers and his finger tips touched her hand. She startled and pulled her hand away. "Sorry." Legolas stood up and climbed onto his horse. He held a hand out to her "coming?"

"Hannon lle." She climbed on behind him and they rode back to the stables. Legolas got off first, then helped her get down. She placed her hand on his shoulders as he helped her get off his horse. He had his hands on her waist as she got down to keep her steady. They once again held eye contact for a moment. Legolas tentatively brushed his nose against hers; she didn't shy away this time. He took it as a sign and leaned further in, but she pulled away as he lips touched hers. "Uh, I need to go bathe. Thank you for letting me ride with you." Tauriel quickly walked off to her room.

* * *

Legolas looked on as she all but ran off. _What's wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?_ He shook his head, _she's a friend. She's only a friend, nothing more._ He told himself. Legolas went to go look for his father maybe he would have some answers to Legolas' behaviour.

"Ada, can I talk to you please?" Legolas asked once he had spotted Thranduil.

"Of course Legolas, what troubles you?"

"Have you ever seen someone in a new light, but not known how to approach that person?"

"Many times. Sometimes I have observed the person from afar, other times I have been direct with the person. It depends on the person Legolas and what they are like. If they don't like confrontation I would suggest the former. Why? Who is this person?"

Legolas nodded, maybe Tauriel would respond better with a direct approach. "Uh no-one important ada. Hannon lle." After getting the answers he needed, Legolas freshened up and went to meet Tauriel in the meal hall. There was a feast being held for a guest by his father.

He could see Tauriel talking to some of her friends in the corner. She looked gorgeous; her long auburn hair flowed down to just under her shoulders. She had braided it and wore a beautiful dress that hugged her curves just right. Legolas took a minute to gaze at her with wonder and amazement in his eyes. Some music came on and partners took up the dance floor. He gracefully walked over to her. Tauriel and the elves around her bowed in respect at his arrival. "May I have this dance my lady?" He asked holding his hand out to Tauriel.

Tauriel's eyes grew with shock for a moment and she blushed before she composed herself and took his hand. "You may."

They went out on the dance floor and moulded into each other. They were so in time and in step, it seemed like they had practised dancing with each other before. She had her head rested against his shoulder and he had his arms around her waist. Their dance turned to them lazily moving around in a circle in each other's arms. But there was no awkwardness anymore, there wasn't any tension like there was this morning. They had attracted the attention of nearly everyone in the room including Thranduil. He looked on as the couple didn't even pay attention to the whispers and looks around them.

* * *

"I need to talk to you Tauriel." He whispered softly.

She nodded then led him away from the dance floor and out of the hall. Legolas led her to his room, where they sat down in his bed. He was leaning against the wall and she was sat opposite him.

"Earlier today. Y-You tried to kiss me, why?" She asked him.

She had caught him out there. _Why did I try and kiss her?_ He thought about it for a moment. "I-... I didn't know what I was doing. I guess I wanted to know whether you had feelings for me or not." He tried to explain himself better. "My father has been asking me questions these past few months. Questions I had no answer to and I wasn't sure I wanted an answer to. But now... Looking at you this morning it seemed like I was looking at a new person. I-I think... No I know I'm in love with you Tauriel and what I've been trying to say is, will you be mine because I want no other. No other elf here has your beauty and you have captured my heart. I may not have known but you have had my heart for a long time now."

Tauriel was speechless. He was in love with her, with _her._ Then when he asked her to be his she nearly cried out 'yes!' But she didn't want to seem desperate, especially after this morning when she pushed his away. So she just leaned in closer to him and nuzzled her nose against his lightly.

Legolas was breathing heavily, his heart was pounding in his ear drums as she came closer to him. Her lips were a breath away from his, he looked into her eyes for any hesitation and when he saw none he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. They fell back on his bed in a bundle of hugs, kisses, moans and sighs.

He intertwined his hand with hers and looked down into her forest green eyes. "Be mine?"

She looked back up into his soulful blue eyes, "I'll always be yours."

* * *

**So what did you think of that? I wanted to make it so Thranduil didn't have a say on who Legolas was in love with and I think I'll stick to that idea for the rest of my chapters. You'll have to excuse me if I'm not uploading a chapter every night. School's on in a few days and I'll be busy getting ready for it. As always leave a review please xx**


	7. Will You Wait For Me?

**I have mentioned it in a previous chapter so I decided to write it out. What happens when Legolas goes to Lord Elrond's council and then consequently goes on the quest? What happens when a certain red haired elf wants to go with him?**

* * *

Lord Elrond had called a meeting in Rivendell. Thranduil had decided to send Legolas and a dew other elves to go in his stead. Legolas was getting ready for the journey to Imladris when Tauriel came to his door.

"May I come in?"

"llie a." Legolas had just finished stocking up the arrows in his quiver and was sharpening his swords.

"Are you ready to leave Legolas?" she asked as she sat down on his bed. Earlier she had asked King Thranduil if she could accompany Legolas and the other elves to Rivendell and back; he very reluctantly agreed to let her go. She had prepared instantly, her swords were sharpened and she had restocked her arrows; she was ready to go.

"Yes melleth, you are coming with us?" he asked noting that she too had her swords and bow ready.

"Of course, you think I would just let you go to Imladris without me?" she smirked. He laughed as he strapped his quiver on and sheathed his blades. He took her hand in his and they walked down to the stables where their horses had been made ready for them. There were four elves going to represent Thranduil. Legolas, Tauriel and two others. They rode out swiftly and silently. The roads weren't clear of orcs and goblins and they didn't want to draw much attention. They would rest every two days, to try and gain ground. They would be a lot safer once they were past the mountains and into the wilderness again.

* * *

They arrived in Rivendell twelve days after their departure. For elves like them who spent their time in the woods Rivendell was a grand sight. They had a warm welcome once they reached the gate, their horses got taken to the stables and they got given rooms. Legolas and Tauriel walked through Rivendell, past the waterfall and through the trees enjoying the nature around them. "Why do you think Lord Elrond has called this meeting?"

"I don't know, my father didn't say anything, he just asked that I be here. It must be important because lord Elrond hasn't just called the elves. There will be men and dwarves here as well." Legolas brushed the hair out of her face and ran his thumb over her cheeks gently "I'm glad you came."

"I guess we'll find out later on." Tauriel shivered at his touch. "I'm glad I came too. I wasn't about to let you leave without me." She leaned up and kissed him softly, he smiled against her lips as he kissed her back.

A few minutes later a messenger came and told Legolas and Tauriel that they were needed at the council. As they sat down Tauriel looked around, the council was divided into races; the elves on one side, then dwarves then men. There was also Gandalf who was sat next to a halfling. She turned her head slightly "Legolas, who is that sat next to Gandalf?" she asked quietly.

"I have heard that his name is Frodo Baggins. Why he is here at the council I do not know."

Everyone became silent as Lord Elrond rose from his seat. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to the threat of this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo."

The young hobbit stood from his seat and placed a small gold ring on the stand in the centre. Everyone began whispering and murmuring to each other, she looked at Legolas but he seemed to be in deep thought as he looked at the ring. Then a man stood up and talked about how the people at Gondor were suffering due to attacks from the orcs of Mordor. She was surprised when he asked to be given the ring, how could a man think he could control such a power and ask for something like that so easily? He was quickly put in his place by a ranger a few seats next to him. Tauriel recognized the ranger; he was a friend of Legolas, Aragorn he said his name was. The next thing she knew, Legolas had stood up and was telling the man of Aragorn's lineage.

"Havodad Legolas." Aragorn said calmly.

Tauriel lay a hand on Legolas' arm as he sat down again. He looked at her with a small smile on his face.

"You have only one choice, the ring must be destroyed."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" The dwarf lord swung his hammer and struck it down on the ring. But the ring didn't even move, it was the opposite. His hammer got smashed to pieces.

* * *

**[a/n: You all know how the council scene goes and I don't want to waste time re-writing the whole thing.]**

* * *

"I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way." Frodo exclaimed.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow."

Those words didn't register with Tauriel for a moment. She looked in despair as Legolas walked out to the hobbit. She nearly reached out and pulled him back. She would have to talk to him afterwards. As soon as Lord Elrond told them the meeting was over she didn't even wait for Legolas, she just turned and walked off in a hurry.

"Tauriel, Tauriel wait!" Legolas ran in front of her and put his hands on her shoulder's to stop her from walking any further. "Tauriel, you have to understand-"

"Understand what? That you have volunteered to go on a quest that you might not come back from! Tell me how I am supposed to understand that." She took a shaky breath, "tell me how Legolas."

"Tauriel, you are acting as if you will never see me again. This quest will take no more than a decade. I will see you again I promise." He took her hand in his and kissed the ring on her finger.

An elf came up to him, "Legolas, the fellowship requests your presence."

Legolas kissed her forehead lightly before going away to see the others.

Tauriel had tears in her eyes but she refused to let them slip down her face. She wandered through Rivendell as she tried not to think about how she might not see Legolas for another decade; a decade isn't long for an elf but it was the fact that they would be apart.

She was so caught up in her own misery that she didn't see the elf she almost bumped into. "My lord Elrond, I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I- I-..."

"Walk with me child." He asked softly as he acknowledged her apology. "Your mind is troubled, you wish for the prince Legolas to stay with his people." He took her hand in his and looked at the ring "this is the reason, is it not. You are married to the prince?"

"I do wish for him to stay my lord. I wish for him to be safe." Tauriel smiled slightly, "not married, at least not yet. Many elves have spoken about your talents of foresight my lord. Can you foresee Legolas returning?"

"I can see Legolas overcoming evil. However if he does return he will not be the same elf he once was. Pay heed to that should you see him on his journey. Blood and war change many people even elves; though they do not often admit it. But Legolas has a strong heart, I have faith that he will endure and you should too my Lady."

Tauriel bowed "thank you my lord, your words of wisdom have comforted my heart. I will take my leave."

* * *

The fellowship were to leave in the morning, so everyone got sleep tonight. Tauriel and Legolas had not spoken to each other since he had agreed to go on the quest. The next time she saw him was when they were saying farewell to the nine.

Legolas walked up to Tauriel as the rest of the company started leaving. "I will return I promise you melleth. I promised I wouldn't leave you and I will not. Will you wait for me?"

Tauriel placed her hands either side of his face, "usstan orn. I promise I will wait for you in the forests of Greenwood. Promise you won't forget me and above all do not forget who you are Legolas. Because what makes you who you are is very precious and I will not see it destroyed at the end of this."

"I promise melamin. I will carry your promise with me always." Legolas grabbed her face gently and kissed her passionately; not caring about the others around them. He kissed her as if it would be the last time he would see her. "Farewell Tauriel."

"May the grace of the Valar protect you my prince." She whispered softly as hot tears streamed down her face. Legolas looked at her once more before he turned and went through the gate following the others.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. I know Legolas and Tauriel seemed ooc in this and I wish they hadn't been. But it was how I decided to write it. I apologize that my chapters aren't in chronological order, I write these chapters as I think of them. Xx**

* * *

**Uustan orn = I will**


	8. I Am Not A Child

**So it took me a while to think of an idea to write. So in this one shot I figured I would have Tauriel, Legolas and some other wood elves go and clear the forest of some nasty spiders. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The King had ordered for the spider's nests in the woods to be cleared out. So Legolas had gathered a group of elves to go and clear the forest out with him. Legolas had chosen his most skilled elves to go with him, for the spiders were not kind creatures and weren't the easiest to kill. There was Ectheldir, Hador, Celegnir, Medlindir, Rhonir and his childhood friend Tauriel. Tauriel wasn't like the other elven women around her, Tauriel chose to be around, knives, bows and blades. Which most of the others found slightly odd and intimidating; though none of them would admit it. But in the few hundred years that she had been training with them, she had put all of her heart into the training and it had paid off, for her skills in battle were exceptionally good. But not as good as Legolas and he made sure she knew it.

The small company of elves had set out and were currently looking for the spiders. "Keep your eyes open and stay alert. Any movement attracts these foul creatures and they will descend upon us." Legolas warned.

Tauriel was trailing at the back, being the youngest there and being a sylvan elf the other's did not show much respect for her and just disregarded her; all of them apart from Legolas. So she kept to herself at the back of the group. "Keep up Tauriel," sneered Rhonir. Tauriel clenched her jaw and it took everything in her not to retort. She was a fiery as her hair sometimes and she struggled to keep it in check.

"Leave her be." Legolas said in a commanding voice. "Lead the way Hador," Legolas let the other elf take over and wandered to the back where Tauriel was. He could see she was scowling slightly and decided to tease her a bit, "come now mellon, you are not going let Rhonir of all elves get to you?"

Tauriel sighed and just shook her head, "can we just kill these creatures and be done with it Legolas."

Legolas rolled his eyes at her, "how about we make this interesting. The one who kills the most spiders decides the loser's forfeit." He raised an eyebrow as he waited for her response; he knew she would never turn down an opportunity to prove she was better than him at something.

He was right, "I'll accept that challenge," she smiled. Her mood quickly changed and she was now eager to find some spider's just so she could beat him at something. It was strange whenever she was feeling down Legolas always had a way of comforting her, whether it was by challenging her to something or just by comforting her. She had never had a friend like him before, it was nice.

They were deep in the forest now and cobwebs covered nearly every tree. Legolas signalled for the elves to climb the trees where they would get a better view of everything that was going on around them. As they were walking along the branches Tauriel nearly slipped and fell onto one of the webs had Legolas not been there to support her, "be careful Tauriel, we do not want to alert the spiders and I do not want you getting hurt."

She glared at him as she regained her balance, "Legolas I am not a child do not coddle me so."

Legolas chuckled as he followed her, "I am one hundred years your elder Tauriel, and I am only expressing my concern about your safety."

"That does not give you the right to worry about me, like you said you are _only_ a hundred years older than me." She scowled; he was always worried about her, and it irked her so. Whether he did it because he cared or just to irritate her did not matter, she did not like it. She saw something move in the corner of her eye and as quick as lightening she drew her bow, loaded an arrow and fired it past Legolas' shoulder. It hit the spider ten meters away from him dead in the centre of it's face effectively killing it. "One." She smirked.

Her kill had set off a chain reaction all of a sudden a few dozen spider's appeared from the trees and came out with the intention of killing these intruders. Legolas drew out his bow and arrow and killed a spider that was crawling towards the elves; it fell down from the tree and cracked a few branches on the way down. He then took a knife out and without looking jabbed it backwards in the eye of another. "Two!"

Tauriel laughed as she was in the middle of killing another spider. She held it's fangs up with her bow and then slashed her sword through it's head and threw the sword at an approaching spider. "I'm on five, you're falling behind mellon," she teased as she struck another down with her bow. "Six!" Legolas huffed and doubled his efforts to kill the horrid creatures. They might be friends but Legolas did not like to lose.

The elves quickly eradicated the horrid creatures. "Final count?" he asked smugly.

"Twelve, you might as well accept defeat mellon." She grinned.

"Take your own advice Tauriel, I killed a grand total of fourteen. Now your forfeit," he smirked.

Tauriel huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "well then greenleaf?"

Legolas chuckled "I want you to... Kiss me."

All the other male elves looked towards the two as they waited for her reaction; she would either hit him or walk away. Tauriel rolled her eyes before giving him a quick peck on the lips and walking away quickly.

Hador came up behind Legolas and gave him a pat on the back "my friend she will walk away from you every time, you will not win her that way."

Legolas grinned and looked at his friend "I enjoy the chase. Come on let's get back before the sun set's." They all set off after Tauriel.

* * *

**Not my best chapter I know, but I struggled for ideas. Do you guys want to help me out? I hope you guys liked it anyway, thanks for all the lovely reviews. Xx **


	9. Starlight

**So I've had some help with ideas and I cannot take credit for the idea. All the credit for the ideas goes to ****Josie-sama, ****who I am incredibly grateful to for giving me ideas. I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

The annual feast of starlight had arrived; Mereth in Gillieth. All the elves in Mirkwood had been preparing for the grand night for days now. The King had done trading with the men from Laketown, and he had ordered barrels of the finest wine to be brought for the event. All light was sacred to the Eldar and therefore sacred to the elves, they treasured the memories immensely.

Both male and female elves, warriors or not had donned a more casual attire for the feast instead of constantly wearing armour or ranger tunics. King Thranduil and most of the other elves were in the banquet hall dining and enjoying fine wine. Legolas was one of those elves; he had come to please his father. Legolas would have much rather enjoyed to be outside gazing at the stars. He looked around the huge hall; he was searching for one particular elf but she was nowhere to be seen. He looked to his father and saw that he was busy indulging in the wine and talking to some of the elves in his council. He saw this as a chance to slip away from the noise and crowds.

He went to walk on one of the many balconies high in the trees to watch the stars. While others saw a starry night as a cold night, he saw it as beauty and memory. He was walking to the end of the balcony when he saw her. Tauriel had, had the same idea as him; get away from the crowds and look at the stars.

Tauriel had been up on the balcony for a while now she was looking up into the dark velvety night, her breath was steamy and frosted as it left her mouth. Legolas smiled at her admiration for the stars. "You enjoy the starlight mellon," he observed as he came to stand level with her.

She turned her head slightly and smiled softly at him "how can you not, they are beautiful are they not?"

"They are indeed, very beautiful." _Like someone I know_. He leaned against the wooden railings and gazed down at the woods, something was growing in the wood and it seemed like a sickness was looming over it he had asked his father repeatedly to look in the forest but his father had dismissed it saying Legolas was too concerned with the forest.

"You look troubled Legolas, what worries you mellon?" Tauriel had noticed that he seemed very mellow; more than usual.

"The forest is what worries me. Have you not seen it? The trees grow ill, they speak of an evil in the forest. I have asked my father many times to go into the forest and speak to the trees, but he says I must turn my attention to other more important matters... Perhaps he is right."

Tauriel placed a hand on the side of his face, he turned towards her. "You are right to worry, the trees do grow ill. But we cannot go against your father's wishes."

Legolas returned the gesture and placed his hand on her delicate face; it was a common friendly gesture with all elves. "It seems as of late, Thranduil is a king before he is my father." Legolas looked down before turning his attention back to the stars.

"Legolas, Thranduil adores you. You can see it as easily as you can see the stars now. Maybe he has good reason for not wanting us in the forest. He has lived for many years, he is wise."

"You are saying I should forget about the woods?"

"No of course not. I love the trees as much if not more than you, but perhaps you should heed your father's words." Tauriel looked at the stars once more.

Legolas nodded as he listened to her words. He looked down in his hand and remembered the very reason he had come to find her. "I have seen how you look at the stars and you admire them. So I made this for you." Legolas held up a silver necklace and it had a star at the bottom of it made out of mithril; it shone as brightly as the stars in the night sky.

Tauriel held the necklace in her hand "Legolas... I-It is beautiful. Hannon lle, but you did not have to make this for me." She held it out to him, so he would help her put it on. She placed her hair to one side.

"I wanted to make it for you. I'm glad you like it." He smiled. He placed the pendant on her neck and fastened it.

"I will never take it off I promise. Thank you Legolas."

Legolas leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, his lips lingered there for a minute before he pulled back and went off back to the halls.

Tauriel held the star in her hand as she gazed at the stars once more. She would keep the necklace forever.

* * *

**S****o it was shorter than I would've liked but I hope you guys like ****it**** all the same. Thank for all the wonderful reviews you lovely, lovely people. As you're reading chapter, I'm writing up the next one. ****Thanks again to Josie-sama** **for her fantastic ideas! xx**


	10. The Ride To Laketown

**So again I have to give credit to Josie-sama for this great idea. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

"You cannot hunt thirty orcs on your own."

"But I'm not on my own." She smirked. Legolas had tried to convince Tauriel to come back to

Mirkwood and seek forgiveness. But as well as being stubborn, she knew the king would not give her the forgiveness she wanted. Tauriel was determined to hunt down this orc pack. "You can join me or you can turn back and tell the king that I have left." She turned and continued tracking the orcs, she saw their tracks went around the lake, but she did not see any dwarf footprints; they must have found a way to cross the lake, she assumed. As she continued to follow the orc pack she saw that Legolas had not followed her, she tried to dismiss her disappointment; she had hoped he would follow and help her. But he obviously didn't want to disobey the king this time.

Tauriel looked ahead, the lake was huge and these orcs had good pace, it would take her a day, maybe two at least to reach Laketown on foot. She sometimes ran, sometimes jogged as she tracked them. Tauriel might not want to admit it, but she wished Legolas was with her. At least then she would have company.

As Tauriel was walking along the misty, murky path beside the lake. She heard heavy footsteps behind her, she quickly turned and drew her bow. She did not know where to point because she couldn't see where the beast was coming from. She turned and started to run down the path in hopes that whatever it was would surpass her. But she wasn't quick enough the next thing she knew she was grabbed by the back of her shirt, she struggled but she was lifted onto a running horse.

* * *

"Legolas! You scared me, what are you doing?" she said as she turned to face the blonde elf.

Legolas had a huge smirk on his face as he saw her shock. "I knew it would take too long to go around the lake on foot so I went back to get my horse. You really think I would let you go on your own to hunt down thirty or so orcs?" Tauriel smiled, she wouldn't say it to him but she was very glad that he had come back to help her.

So they rode around the Lake with Tauriel in the front of the saddle and Legolas behind her holding the reigns of the horse. "I-I'm glad you came Legolas. I thought you had gone back to tell the king of my disobedience..." Despite that Thranduil had warned her, she could not help liking the feel of Legolas' arms around her and his body leaning into hers; even if they were just riding a horse.

"Tauriel you are my friend I would not just betray you like that. Not even to my own father. We can explain when we return. I will make my father understand your reasoning for hunting these orcs down."

They stopped to camp overnight as they could not see the tracks anymore because of the mist that had blanketed the lake. Legolas set the horse loose for a while and went to collect some fire wood, while Tauriel set up their small camp. Legolas quickly returned with some logs and set up a small fire.

They kept close to each other and always remained vigil. Tauriel began sharpening her sword to pass the time.

"Why are you so determined to kill these orcs and get the dwarves back Tauriel? You care for the young black haired dwarf, why?"

She looked up at him, "I want to kill these orcs because never has the king let orc filth cross our lands and now he would suddenly turn his back and let word spread that the wood elves hide away in their kingdom." She ignored the question about Kili and hoped he would leave that matter alone.

"And the dwarf? Do not run from the question Tauriel." Legolas scowled slightly, he had seen her talk to the dwarf last night and he wanted to know what about him had fascinated her.

"I do not know what I feel Legolas, I cannot answer that question." She looked down and continued sharpening her blade. Legolas looked around, it was a cloudy sky and he could not see much around him; even with his keen elf sight.

"Yet you talked to him easily, as if you had known him for years." _As easily as you talk to me._

"Legolas please, I will say no more on this. Leave it be mellon."

Legolas sighed, but respected her wish, he did not want to cause an argument between them; that was not why he had come after her after all. He had come because she was his friend (_maybe _more) and he did not want to see her hurt. Tauriel might have been a very skilful warrior but even she could not cut down thirty orcs without getting injured one way or another.

Legolas looked at her as she sharpened her blade. If there was something he could say he loved about her; apart from her fiery spirit. It would be her hair. There weren't many sylvan elves that could boast having red hair. While other's looked down at her for having such differences he admired it; it made her unique. A smile crept on Legolas' face as he saw a something shine from her neck and chest; granted he shouldn't have been looking down there but he could not help it. "I see you still have it."

Tauriel looked down at to what he was pointing to and held the star in her hand. "I told you I would keep it and wear it always," she smiled. Legolas had given her the necklace a hundred years ago.

They had laid down to get some sleep eventually, Legolas was laying on one side of the fire, Tauriel on the other. As the mist cleared it got colder. Tauriel shivered but did not say anything, if Legolas wasn't complaining she shouldn't have to. Legolas looked over and saw that Tauriel was shivering, he stood up and took his cloak off. Then he went and lay down next to her, he could feel that she tensed slightly. He pulled the cloak over both of them and hoped it was warm enough for her to get some sleep.

After some time Tauriel fell asleep, she even turned in her sleep and cuddled up to Legolas. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her as he felt her rest her head by his chest. A few hours later as the sun was rising. Legolas woke up and shook her gently "come Tauriel the sun is rising and we still have much ground to cover. Let us hunt some orc."

* * *

**Thank you guys for the support. I love to read all of your reviews and I do take into consideration what you guys say to me. I will try to write and update one more chapter before I go to sleep tonight. If not then you might not hear from me until next weekend when I'm not busy with school. Xx **


	11. Do Not Give Him Hope

**Right so onto the next chapter. Thanks for your reviews you lovely people. I hope you like this chapter x**

* * *

"I know you're there. Why do you linger in the shadows?"

Tauriel walked down the steps to Thranduil's chamber "I was coming to report to you my lord." She stopped and bowed her head before him.

"I though I ordered that nest to be cleared out not two moons past."

Tauriel paced up and down in front of him "we cleared the forests my lord but more spiders keep coming up from the south. They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur, If we could kill them at their source-"

Thranduil turned his stern gaze towards her "That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures that is your task."

Tauriel frowned "and when we drive them off, what then? Will they not spread to other lands?" She said, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice.

"Other lands are not my concern." Thranduil simply stated. Tauriel looked at him in disbelief; what happened to the kind elf that took her in and raised. The elf that smiled and laughed at her and Legolas' antics. "The fortunes of the world will rise and fall but here in this kingdom we will endure."

Tauriel nodded and gave up trying to convince him, she turned and was about to walk off; she was done for today, well she was done with the king anyhow. Then he said something that caught her attention.

"Legolas said you fought well today."

Tauriel turned to look at him with a confused look on her face.

"He has grown very fond of you." Thranduil said with a semi smug look on his face.

"I assure you my lord, Legolas thinks of me as no more than a captain in the guard." She didn't know who she was trying to convince herself or the king.

With a softer voice than turned into disgust "perhaps he did once. Now I'm not so sure." Thranduil wandered gracefully to the drinks that were on his table.

Tauriel tried to keep a smile out of her face. "I... do not think you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly sylvan elf." A small smile eventually did reach her lips as she said this; She did not think King Thranduil of all people would allow Legolas to love her. Her joy was soon torn down by his next words.

"No you're right I do not. Still he cares about you. Do not give him hope where there is none."

Tauriel looked up sadly. She walked off with out a word. So she was right after all, she knew it was foolish for her to hope that Thranduil would allow them to be together. Then she bumped into the last person she wanted to see; Legolas. "I'm sorry my lord." She mumbled before making her way to her chambers. Legolas looked at her weirdly, she never called him 'my lord' unless they were in the presence of his father. He shrugged it off, he would talk to her later and find out what was bothering her.

Tauriel figured the best way to forget about her infatuation with the prince was to push him away. Which meant, she could not call him Legolas around others, she could not let him sneak little touches; whether it was a brush on the arm or a kiss on the cheek. She did not want to get on the bad side of the king. But it would be difficult because she had sworn to wear the one thing that would constantly remind her that she could not have Legolas.

Tauriel sighed as a few hours later she heard a knock on the door before Legolas came into her room. "Can I help you with something my lord?" she asked as she bowed to him.

Legolas frowned as he walked around her room, looking around with little interest. "There is no need for formalities Tauriel. You seemed upset earlier, I came to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine thank you for asking my lord." She ignored his word about formalities, she needed him to leave soon if she was going to keep her composure.

"Tauriel I said to stop with formalities. There is no-one else around but us. What's wrong with you?"

Tauriel sat on her bed and tried to distract herself by playing with a loose thread on her blanket. "Nothing, I am fine." Legolas came and sat down next to her, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her elven ears, he frowned as she flinched away from him.

Legolas placed both of his hands either side of her face, he held her face firmly as she tried to pull away. "What has my father said to you Tauriel for you to be like this? You were fine after we got back from the woods." He looked into her eyes and hoped they would give away something that she was feeling.

Tauriel shook her head; she refused to break so easily for those gorgeous blue eyes of his. "It's nothing to be concerned over my lord." She knew she was annoying him by calling him that but she hoped it would make him leave and make it easier for her to keep up this charade.

"Tauriel! Tell me what has made you so upset! Since you insist on calling me my lord then that's an order!"

Tauriel stood up, she had that fiery look in her eye. "You want to know what has made me upset! What made me upset, was that your father has just told me that I have no chance of being with you Legolas. He told me he would never allow you to pledge yourself to such a lowly sylvan elf like me. There you know now are you pleased?" She back down on the bed and turned away from him.

Legolas turned her back around and looked directly into her eyes, "let me make this clear, my father does _not_ get a say on who I can or cannot love. If I want to love you then I will. I do not care what kind of elf you are. I love you for you. Not because of your status among us." Legolas didn't wait for her to answer him because he grabbed her face and fiercely pulled her in for a kiss. She didn't try to pull back or anything, she just accepted what he said and moved on. Legolas lay Tauriel back against her bed as her hands fumbled with the buttons on his tunic. He kissed her fervently as if she would disappear at any moment. He took his tunic and shirt off, then went about undoing hers.

"Legolas your father will kill me if he finds out I directly disobeyed him. Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked as she ran her hands along his toned body.

"My father will have no choice but to accept you. I love you Tauriel, I know I want this. I know I want you." He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Amin mela lle Legolas. I want to be yours."

* * *

**The end, well the end of that chapter at least. There's more to come, but it's back to school this week. I'll try and update a chapter tomorrow, but I can't guarantee it. So please don't be too disappointed. As usual leave some reviews please! Xx **


	12. Lothlorien

**Hey guys, it's been a week since I updated and I'm still getting lovely reviews on my chapters. They all brighten my day up! So this idea for this chapter wasn't mine, the credit goes to josie-sama who has given me fantastic ideas. I hope you like it! X**

* * *

The fellowship had been through the mines of Moria and had only just escaped with their lives. They were weary and grief stricken, but Aragorn had pushed them on to reach the woods of Lothlorien. After much debate Haldir let them come into the woods and they met Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. They had been given food and shelter for the night. The hobbits and men lay on the ground and talked about Gandalf and his memory but Legolas dare not, he had explained this to the halflings; for him, the grief was still too near. Gandalf had been a good friend to Legolas and the other elves of Mirkwood. To lose someone like that, at a time when everyone needed him was terrible.

Legolas loved the trees so he climbed high onto one of the platforms and he just sat there leant against the tree trunk enjoying the moment of peace; for he feared that this would be the only moment he would have for a long time. From where he was sat he could see that a small company of elves were leaving the woods to go and find something. Maybe a pack of orcs that had followed them into the woods.

* * *

Tauriel had been sent to Lothlorien with a group of elves to deliver a message to Lady Galadriel from King Thranduil. The roads were becoming more dangerous and king Thranduil needed reassurance that the road from Mirkwood to Lothlorien would be guarded and kept clear of any orcs or goblins and that the alliance between the two woods would remain as strong as it is now. Normally Thranduil would have sent Legolas, but since Legolas had left Rivendell it had been up to Tauriel to replace him and take over his former duties. They had been greeted by Haldir and escorted into the woods.

* * *

Legolas had dozed off he woke up when he heard the company come back into the woods. Except he did not expect another group of elves to be following them. He recognized some of these elves; they were from Mirkwood. He looked to the head of the group to see who was leading them. Then he saw her, "T-Tauriel..." he whispered to himself. He didn't think he would ever see her again and there she was before his own eyes. He looked on with pained eyes as she walked up the stairs to Galadriel's chambers. She didn't see him but he would have to see her before both companies parted ways. He had to.

Legolas saw his opportunity when Tauriel was wandering between the trees of Lothlorien. He got down from the tree and went to go and see her. Tauriel was aimlessly walking through the woods, she preferred Lothlorien to Rivendell, purely because the trees attracted her; being a wood elf.

She heard light footsteps behind her but she didn't draw an arrow or her swords because no danger came to the woods without someone being alerted, it was probably just an elf wanting to see her.

"Tauriel?"

Tauriel's eyes widened, she recognized that voice, she had been there to see him off. The last thing she expected was to hear his voice calling her name out. She almost didn't turn around; she was afraid she was dreaming.

"Look at me melleth, please..." Legolas said softly.

Tauriel turned slowly and there he was. His blond hair, his blue eyes and that same aura around him that had comforted her many times. She took a few tentative steps towards him before she hurtled herself into his arms. She nuzzled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's really you." She looked up and kissed him lightly.

"Amin naa sinome," Legolas kissed her back softly. "Come with me Tauriel." He led her back to the platform that he was sitting on. They both sat there against the tree, she was cuddled into him and Legolas ran his hand through her hair gently.

"I didn't think I would see you again melamin." She whispered. Tauriel buried her face into his chest, she had missed him more than you could know. It had only been a few weeks. But Mirkwood was not the same with Legolas gone. "How long are you here for?"

"We leave in the morning. We still have a quest to finish melleth, I wish I could go back with you, but I cannot leave my friends now."

Tauriel sighed she knew he could not come back with her, but it did not stop her being disappointed with his answer. She would have to enjoy the small moment with him now. She looked up at him, and brushed away a stray strand of hair from his face. She ran her hand down the side of his face and stopped at his jaw. "You seem distracted Legolas, what ails you?" She asked as she looked into his eyes.

Legolas took her hand in his and linked their fingers. "We lost mithrandir to a balrog in Moria," he placed his head atop hers affectionately.

Tauriel nodded, she could tell Legolas did not want to talk about it. She just sat there in his arms. "Please be careful on the rest of your journey melamin."

"I will, I promise. Be careful on the road back to Mirkwood." He kissed her forehead.

Eventually they separated; Legolas went back to the fellowship and Tauriel went back to her chambers in Lothlorien. They said their goodbyes for the second time. Tauriel hoped she would see him again but there were many perils between Lothlorien and Mordor. She could only hope Legolas came back unscathed.

* * *

**So what did you think of that? I'll probably write another one up tomorrow and post it around the same time, if not earlier. Thanks guys! Xx**

* * *

**Amin naa sinome = I'm here.**


	13. Injured

**Hey, you lovely people! I don't think you guys get how _much_ your reviews make me happy. I'll be sitting in a class and get a message on gmail and it's a nice review from someone and it just makes my day. So thank you for reviewing my chapters!**

* * *

The battle of the five armies had finally come to a stop. The orcs and goblins were retreating and the elves and men were driving them away. Well nearly all of the elves. Legolas looked around him there were bodies of all sorts of creatures scattered around. But her was looking for one person in particular. He had already seen his father and Thranduil was busy elsewhere.

Then he saw her she was the other side of the battle field crouched down beside what seemed like a body. He made his way over to Tauriel carefully stepping around the hewn bodies of men and elves. He stopped a few meters before her. Tauriel smiled softly to one of the dwarves, before moving away from the body. She looked up and saw that Legolas was stood there waiting for her. She gave a small smiled and walked into his welcoming arms.

Legolas wrapped his arms around her in a hug and held her tight against him "are you okay melleth?" he noticed she had a nasty scrape on her cheek. He tilted her head to the side as he looked at the cut. He quickly pulled his hand away as she winced at his touch. "Sorry, you should get that looked at once we get back to Mirkwood."

Tauriel nodded "I'm fine Legolas, it can wait. There are more important things to worry about." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and took his hand in hers as they walked through the battlefield.

Legolas sighed at her attempt to just disregard her wounds. But then again it wasn't anything new. Tauriel never cared for herself first. They went around and checked the other injured elves; she tried to help heal them where she could.

Tauriel wiped a bead of sweat from her brow as she continued to walk around the field helping other carry bodies away or help heal injured men. Legolas came up behind her "Tauriel there are other healers here, you need to take care of yourself for a while." Legolas was concerned, Tauriel looked like she was going to faint at any moment. Before she could argue, he took her and sat her down. "Let me clean the wound." He got a damp cloth and started wiping the scratch on her cheek.

Tauriel huffed but let him take care of her. She couldn't help but stare into his eyes as he did so. He was so deep in concentration, his blue eyes looked even more soulful than usual. She noticed that he took great care when he dabbed the cloth on her skin; as if she would break if he applied too much pressure.

Legolas took the cloth away. "There, it's cleaned up but I still think you should let a healer look at it. You don't want it to get infected." He smiled and caressed the other side of her face gently, then pulled her in and kissed her softly.

"Thank you Legolas," she kissed him with just as much passion, forgetting for a moment that they had just finished a battle and there were others around them. Some looking at them in surprise, others in amusement. She smiled at him as they pulled back "amin mela lle."He smiled back and her before kissing her again then standing up.

"Come on. There is probably something my father needs us to do. We lost many elves during that fight and no doubt he will be in counsel with the men and dwarves to compensate for our loss."

* * *

**You have no idea how SORRY I am guys. I know it's been a week, but I've been so incredibly busy and I only just had time to write this up. I promise I will try to make it up to you guys soon. But school has really been on my back with homework. I'm _so_ sorry if I've disappointed you and I understand if you just give up with my one shots completely. But thank you if you did take up time to read this. Xx **


	14. Hoped Beyond Hope

**Hey guys I found some time to write a quick one shot up. I hope you guys like it. I've set it in the last scene of Desolation of Smaug, where Smaug is heading towards Laketown and Tauriel and the dwarves are in Bard's house. I would like to point out that Tauriel and Legolas are just friends in this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tauriel had finished healing Kili. Healing wasn't one of her strong suits and to call upon the spirits to rid him of the morgul poison was definitely a hard job. She had basic knowledge of healing; as all elves did, and now she was tired and weary, you could see it on her face. She wondered for a moment where Legolas was, if he had completely left the town and her behind. She should have gone with him but her admiration for the dwarf had stopped her; she just hoped it didn't cost her the prince's life.

"Tauriel?"

She heard a raspy voice call out her name from the table; Kili had come back round. "Lie still and rest," she smiled softly to him; he had been through quite an ordeal in the past few days.

"Do you think she could have loved me?" Kili reached out and brushed the tips of his fingers against hers.

Before Tauriel had a chance to answer him she heard a deep voice in the air "_I am death_." The wind had started to pick up outside, so much so that it shook the house slightly and she had to grab onto the table quickly to steady herself. "What is that?" She asked as she turned to one of the dwarves.

"That my lady, is a dragon. Smaug has awoken from the mountains."

"Are we going to die?" squeaked the little girl in the corner of the house.

Tauriel had no answer for her, no words of comfort. If what the dwarf said was true then the town would burn and all those in it would fall. Tauriel had only heard legends and myths about the dragon who dwelt in the mountain side. She looked around in slight panic, for once in six hundred years she did not know what to do; and this scared her. She looked around to the dwarves, they had been startled but they did nothing, it seemed as if they had given up before anything had started. Tauriel went outside and stood on the balcony, she had two choices; she could stay here with the dwarves and wait for her inevitable death or leave town and save herself. She turned her head as she heard something or someone running across the rooftops. As the creature jumped down she slashed her sword at it, only for the two blades to clash in the middle. "Legolas? You came back."

* * *

Legolas smiled at her "you didn't think I would leave you did you?"

"I thought you had, I apologize for misjudging you," she bowed her head in respect to him. "Are you alright? What happened to the orcs?"

"I tracked them as far as the lake, they seemed to be heading back to the forest so I thought I should come back and get you then we could return to my father and explain the situation." Legolas made a motion for her to follow him.

Tauriel nodded and began to walk down the steps after him before stopping suddenly. "But mellon what about the dwarves? We cannot leave them to the dragon."

Legolas sighed and walked back up to her, "Tauriel there is nothing we can do for them. I will ask my father to send out a small group back here but that is as much as we can help. Not even we can best a dragon. Now come."

Tauriel looked back towards the house, she would be leaving those four dwarves and the children behind to perish in fire. As much as she hated it, Legolas was right. What good would her being here do? She followed him back to his horse and got on behind him. "Legolas how will you explain this to the king?" She asked quietly. "You said it yourself, your father has cared for me for many years and I betrayed his trust..."

Legolas pushed his horse to run fast, they needed to get back to Mirkwood quickly so they had a chance of chasing down the orcs from the woods. "Tauriel I will explain to him. You had good instinct to chase the orcs down, now we will finally see where those horrid creatures are coming from. He will forgive you, this is the first time you have ever disobeyed his orders. Just make sure it's the last time," he chuckled.

Tauriel nudged him playfully "thank you Legolas. I'm your debt."

"I won't forget it," he grinned.

Tauriel looked back once more towards the small town, she hoped the townspeople would survive. She hoped beyond hope.

* * *

**So how was that? Short I know, but I hope you guys like it. Leave some reviews, can't wait to get feedback. If you guys want me to get anything down, then just let me know :) xx**


	15. Let Me Come With You

**Okay I'm back. I'm really sorry guys, I hope you can forgive me for not updating last weekend. I had homework and revision to get through. So in this one shot instead of Tauriel getting upset over Legolas leaving she wants to join him in the Fellowship. Hope you like it! (btw they're friends in this.)**

* * *

Legolas, Tauriel and the company of elves that accompanied them had arrived in Rivendell after a long and somewhat tiring journey. They had been given their separate rooms and leave from lord Elrond to enjoy Rivendell's beauty as they waited for other's to arrive from different corners of Middle Earth. Tauriel had put her weapons down in her room and went to look around Rivendell. Imladris was a complete contrast to the forest of Mirkwood and it sort of appealed to her, it was calmer in the sense that the nature and the elves of Imladris were in tune; as most elves were with the Earth. Tauriel initially tensed up when she felt someone come up beside her, but she quickly relaxed when she saw that it was Legolas.

"There's no need to worry mellon, these borders are well guarded. No evil can breach the peacefulness of Imladris," He smiled reassuringly at her. He understood why she did tense up though. They had only got rid of the spiders in Mirkwood less than a century ago and now orcs and goblins were starting to cross into their lands. His father, king Thranduil had merely brushed it off as he did the first time. But Legolas had no time to make his father see his mistakes for he had been called by lord Elrond to attend the council in Rivendell.

"I know Legolas, but it doesn't stop me from worrying that something or someone is creeping up behind me."

Legolas nudged her playfully, "which is why I asked my father for permission for us to stay a while here after the council is finished. You could use a few days away from the forest."

Tauriel looked at him in surprise, "really? Y-Your father let us stay here. But what about the guard? Who is going to be there in my stead?"

"There are other elves that have the wit and skill to take over as captain of the guard for a few years."

Tauriel looked unsure but accepted it. Maybe it would do her some good to stay in Rivendell for a few years.

"My lord and lady, lord Elrond has called for you. The council will begin soon."

Legolas and Tauriel acknowledged his presence and set about going to the council room. There they saw a range of people. There elves, men, dwarves and even one of the Istari; Gandalf the Grey.

* * *

**[little time skip; basically miss out most of the council speech.]**

* * *

"You have my sword," Aragorn pledged.

Legolas saw the look on Tauriel's face, he knew she wanted to join the fellowship. To have another adventure, she looked for the thrill and excitement. Usually he could relate to her, but this was one journey he would _not_ let her go on. So before she had the chance Legolas stood up and offered his assistance on the quest. "And you have my bow."

"And my axe."

Legolas looked doubtfully at the dwarf as he stood next to him, but he would have to learn to get along. Everyone had something to contribute towards getting this ring destroyed; even Gimli so Legolas would have to get along with him.

Tauriel could not believe what Legolas had just done; she knew he could be reckless at times but she didn't think he would be _that_ reckless. Tauriel was about to stand and join him but he gave her a stern look so she stayed where she was, albeit very, _very_ reluctantly. She waited until the council had finished and she followed Legolas back to his room. "What are you doing Legolas? What happened to staying here in Imladris? Was is just a lie? Let me come with you please mellon."

Legolas sighed and looked down at her, "Tauriel I don't expect you to understand but my father knew what the council was about and I knew what I might potentially have to do. I didn't plan for it to happen but it did and there's nothing I can do about it now." Legolas gently cupped her face in his hands "will you please do something for me?"

"It depends on what it is."

"Stay here and heal. Do not go back to Mirkwood until you're ready. When I see you again I want to see you as you were before the battle of the five armies. Not as you are now. Will you do this for me?"

Tauriel looked up into his baby blue eyes and nodded "I will, but in return do something for me Legolas. Come back, don't leave me on this Earth. I want to see you before the ships leave for the West."

Legolas softly kissed the top of her head, "I will. You will see me again I promise."

Tauriel caressed his face with one hand and he did the same friendly gesture in return before they parted ways.

Tauriel did as Legolas asked she stayed in Imladris for another three years, returning to Mirkwood on the fourth as she waited for Legolas' return.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Leave some reviews please and thank you for reading it! I have a great idea for the next two chapters which I will be posting over the weekend. Thank you guys! Xx **


	16. March on Helms Deep: Part 1

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter guys, I love reading them! I'm going to make this one shot a part one if that makes sense, so it's a two shot really. Anyway on with the chapter, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Tauriel had been in Rivendell for nearly two years now. She had enjoyed the peace and serenity, it gave her a sense of security. She had bonded with a few of the elves in particular the lady Arwen. Now most would wonder how a sylvan elf and a high elf could possibly become so close like they had but the truth was that Arwen looked past that, she enjoyed Tauriel's company because Tauriel knew when to show respect but she also knew when to comfort and be there as a friend.

Tauriel was on the stood on the balcony admiring the stars when she heard someone's soft quiet footsteps. "My lord Elrond," she bowed in respect "may I help you with something?"

"Be at peace child, there is no need for formalities here."

Like king Thranduil, lord Elrond had taken her in during her stay. Treated her as if she was his own. Except he was not as closed off as Thranduil was and she liked that about him. "My lord?"

"I travel to Lothlorien in the morning and I would much like for you to accompany me child. I could use your company and there is much work for you to do." Lord Elrond spoke calmly.

"What do you mean by this? What must I do?"

"You will know when the time nears but for now sleep, it is a long journey and we will not stop for rest tomorrow."

Tauriel bowed her head once more as he left, if there was one thing that irked her it would be that he spoke in riddles and if he said she wouldn't know now. Then she wouldn't know until he wanted her to know.

As Elrond said Tauriel and a company of elves set off the next day to Lothlorien with him. Elrond still didn't tell Tauriel why they were going just that it was important that they made haste. It took the company of elves eighteen hours to reach Lothlorien without rest, so when they did reach the ancient forest they were given a warm welcome, food and shelter for the night.

Tauriel was resting one of the platforms high up in the trees it had been two years since Legolas had left Rivendell. She had got word that he had reach Lothlorien safely and had set out towards the east. She wasn't acquainted with what kingdoms were in the east apart from Gondor and Erebor. She just hoped and prayed to the Valar that he was safe.

"Mae govannen, im Haldir uin Lothlorien."

"Saesa omentien lle Haldir, im Tauriel."

"I have heard great things about you Tauriel of Mirkwood. You come here with the lord Elrond not with your king why is that?"

Tauriel looked at the other captain, there wasn't any hostility in voice it seemed as though he was just merely curious. "I came to Imladris two years past with prince Legolas Thranduilion, after the fellowship left I chose to stay a while."

"Ah I see, I haven't been to visit Imladris in an age. There has been too much activity around our borders for any of us to leave."

"I understand the same has happened to Mirkwood we had to-"

A blonde elf approached the two captains and bowed "Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel request your presence, both of you."

They thanked the elf and made their way to Galadriel's chambers where Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel were waiting for them, they bowed in respect before them.

"It has come to our attention that an army of uruk-hai march upon the kingdom of Rohan from Isengard as we speak. A legion of ten thousand strong travelling fast in daylight to the fortress Helms Deep. King Theoden's men will fall by dawn. Included in those is Aragorn son of Arathorn, Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas of the woodland realm. We have prepared a company of five thousand elves to march upon Helms Deep and provide Theoden with more people to help defend the women and children. We want you to lead them into battle." Galadriel said that last sentence without room for question, Haldir and Tauriel _would_ lead the elves to Helms Deep whether they wanted to or not.

Tauriel kept her emotions hidden when Galadriel mentioned Legolas. That fact that he might get killed in battle before they had a chance to destroy the ring fuelled her need to go and help him.

"But my lords and lady we have never troubled ourselves with the problems of humans. Why must we now go and sacrifice our lives for them?" For as long as Haldir could remember Galadriel did not like to include her elves in the troubles of humans, why would she suddenly do so now?

Elrond answered for Galadriel "because Haldir, long ago elves and men fought and died together and it is time we honoured that allegiance one last time. The time of the elves is over our people are leaving these shores. Let it be known that we made a mark on Sauron's armies before we left this earth to the rule of men. Go now and prepare, you leave at dawn. May the grace of the Valar protect you."

Haldir and Tauriel bowed before leaving. Tauriel looked back at Elrond once more before she left and he gave her a small smile and a nod. So this is what he had wanted her to do. She went to her chambers and readied her weapons then went to sleep knowing she wouldn't sleep until the battle was over. A few hours before dawn Haldir awoke her, they debriefed the company then set off from Lothlorien in the direction of Helms Deep.

[To be continued...]

* * *

**So how was that? I did say I would try to make it up to you guys. I'll write and post the next chapter tomorrow. I really hoped you liked it. I know there wasn't any Legolas but there will be in the next chapter and they will see each other in part 2. And I hoped you liked the Tauriel/Haldir friendship. Thanks guys! Xx**

* * *

**Mae govannen, im Haldir uin Lothlorien = Well met, I am Haldir of Lothlorien**

**Saesa omentien lle = pleasure meeting you**


	17. March on Helms Deep: Part 2

**Okay so onto part 2. I'll tell Legolas' side to everything in this chapter. I hope it's long enough for you guys and I'm glad you enjoyed the first part!**

* * *

They had come a long way from the fellowship that had left Rivendell. Boromir was dead, Sam and Frodo had gone off on their own to Mordor and Merry and Pippin were in Fangorn forest being looked after by an Ent. Luckily Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn had found Gandalf in the forest. To Legolas it was a complete shock they had all seen the Balrog claim his life and yet he here he was reborn as Gandalf the white; it showed how powerful the Istari really were, more powerful than any elf magic Legolas had ever witnessed in his lifetime. They had ridden to Edoras to find Theoden, why? Legolas still was unsure. All he could think of right now is that the battle with the wargs had cost him a dear friend and brother. Aragorn was gone... dead. He wasn't coming back. Aragorn had been a leader, he had stepped up to the mark when no-one else would. They had got so far and now all Legolas had left was the Evenstar necklace, Arwen must have given it to him before they left. As he was sat on the stone cold wall of Helms Deep, he looked at the necklace and thought about how much it reminded him of the necklace he had made for Tauriel all those years ago. Whenever he had the time, he thought about her. Legolas smiled now at the times that they had spent going on journey's and adventures similar to this one. He was upset that she wasn't here with him but at the same time glad, he couldn't begin to imagine if it was Tauriel in Aragorn's place right now, he dare not. As he was sat contemplating and remembering he heard some commotion down by the gate.

"He's alive!" Legolas heard one of the women say in surprise. There was only one person that he could be. Legolas got down off the wall and started making his way to gate. He was passing through the stone corridors when he finally came face to face with Aragorn. "Your late." Aragorn just looked at his elven friend and let out a soft chuckle. Legolas uncurled his hand and revealed the Evenstar to him.

"Hannon lle," Aragorn bowed his head as he took the precious pendant from him. Then the two set off to find the king amongst the masses of people in the fortress. Legolas stood by Aragorn as he explained about the army that was on it's way to kill every man, woman and child standing in the fortress. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli followed Theoden around the walls of Helms Deep Aragorn tried over and over to explain that the army wasn't coming to pillage they were coming to destroy and they wouldn't stop until everyone was dead. But Theoden seemed deaf to his words, so Aragorn had to resign to Theoden's idea. They went into the armoury where there were about a hundred men coming in at a time to get weapons and armour. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli commented as he smoked his pipe.

"Or too few," Legolas said, he was getting frustrated by the minute. "Look at them they're frightened. Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig."

"Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras."

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen u- 'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer.!"

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn and Legolas faced off for a second before Aragorn walked off in anger. Legolas realized his mistakes as soon as he had said that last sentence, he was about to go after him to apologize when Gimli grabbed his arm.

"Let him go lad, let him be." Legolas realized Gimli was right, it was better if he left Aragorn for a while, it gave them both time to cool down. Instead Legolas went to prepare himself. He made sure his quiver was stocked with enough arrows and that both of his swords were sharpened. After he made all the necessary preparations he decided it would be a good time to see Aragorn. He came into his chambers as he was putting his dagger onto his belt. Legolas handed Aragorn his sword. "We have trusted you and you have not let us astray this far. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder "u-moe edaved, Legolas." Legolas smiled and pat him back on the shoulder. Then Gimli came in trying to put on some chain mail that would go underneath his armour.

"If I had time I'd get this adjusted, it's a little tight across the chest." He complained. Aragorn nodded and Legolas tried to hold back from chuckling at the dwarf as his chain mail was nearly twice his size. But before he could comment they heard a horn sound off in the distance. Legolas had heard that horn many times before during battle.

"That is no orc horn." Legolas and Aragorn quickly ran up the steps and to the front gate, where they saw a company of elves marching into Helms Deep.

"-we come to honour that allegiance." Haldir smiled as Legolas and Aragorn came into view. It had been a long march from Lorien to Helms Deep but after many days and nights they had finally arrived. Haldir was at the head of the company and Tauriel at the back, which was why Legolas did not see her and she wasn't about to let him see her either. They had to concentrate on the battle and she couldn't afford for either of them to get distracted tonight because it would result in death on both of their parts. So she stayed at the back with her cloak on and the hood up. Aragorn welcomed Haldir with a brotherly embrace as did Legolas. The company of elves turned to face the king "we are proud to fight alongside men once more. Where do you need us posted?"

Aragorn directed half of the company to go behind the wall as reserves and the other would be posted along the wall. Haldir was on the wall while Tauriel was on the ground behind the wall. She had seen Legolas and wanted nothing more than to go and embrace him, but this was not the time nor place, she would have to wait. The air was tense as everyone heard and saw the vast army of uruk-hai march upon the fortress, the foul creatures stopped short of the wall. Tauriel could only hear the uruk's she couldn't see them and she didn't really want to, she had been given orders to wait until Aragorn's orders for them to fire on the uruk's the other side of the wall. It seemed as if no-one wanted to make the first move then she suddenly heard Aragorn shout for them to hold fire, that's when it began. Tauriel was constantly shouting orders for the elves to keep firing arrows while up at the top Legolas, Gimli, Haldir, Aragorn and the elves were battling with waves of uruks. Tauriel was firing arrows when she noticed some orcs put something in the drain that was at the base of the wall, she yelled for the elves to get back and the next thing she knew there was a huge explosion and uruks were making their way past the wall. She saw Aragorn led on the ground looking dizzy as he tried to stand up, she ordered them to fire on the uruks hoping it would buy aragorn time to get up. It was just pure chaos, Gimli had launched himself from the side of the wall Legolas had joined the fray and the elves on the ground had been ordered to charge into the wall of uruk-hai. All Tauriel could hear was Haldir shouting orders to retreat back into the keep. She started to run back like the others.

"Haldir!" Aragorn shouted in anguish. Tauriel turned and looked up at his cries, the last thing she saw was Haldir fall on his knees and Aragorn grab him before his body fully hit the ground. Tauriel must have been stood there for a while because she was then being dragged back to the keep by someone, she struggled out of their arms and pushed them away.

"Tauriel? Is that really you?" Legolas looked as if he had seen a ghost, when he went back for the she-elf all he could think about was getting her out of the way and back to safety, he didn't recognize her at first.

"I will explain it later mellonmin," Tauriel went back to firing down on the uruk-hai from the safety of the keep. Legolas trusted that she would keep to her word and explain later, because he was more than confused as to why she was here. Legolas then threw down a rope to pull Gimli and Aragorn up. He yelled for someone to help him and they got the man and dwarf up quickly. Then all four of them heard something they really didn't hope was true.

"They have broken through! Retreat! Retreat!"

Everyone rushed to get inside and barricade the doors from the mass of uruks outside. Tauriel and Legolas helped some of the men to put whatever they could find in front of the doors to hold of the battering ram outside. Tauriel had come here with Haldir with five thousand elves, there was now less than five hundred. She ordered the rest of them to hold fast and preserve their arrows. Legolas pulled her over to him, "now may you explain why you are here?"

Tauriel looked up at him "I stayed in Rivendell after you left and Lord Elrond asked me to accompany him to Lothlorien. It was there that he told me that I along with Haldir would be leading these elves into battle. Before you say anything Legolas, I had no choice in the matter, it was a direct order."

Legolas nodded and pulled her in for a hug "are you alright Tauriel?" He asked as he check her over for any major cuts.

Tauriel rolled her eyes and smiled "I'm fine Legolas, stop."

Tauriel looked over as Aragorn came over on his horse, he handed Legolas his horse Arod." we ride out to meet them, one last time."

Legolas nodded and climbed onto his horse, "you and the rest of our kin stay here and defend the women and children, there will no doubt be waves of orcs rushing in after us. I will see you after this is over. Take care Tauriel." Tauriel nodded and went back to stand with the other elves and men behind the line of horses as they charged out. They cut down any uruk-hai that dared to try and get past them.

* * *

It seemed like hours but the uruk-hai disbanded and retreated back to Isengard. Tauriel ran out of the keep to look for Legolas, and she found him. He was climbing down from his horse. She ran to him and he pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm glad you're safe mellon." She smiled as she looked up at him. Legolas smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

The battlefield had been cleared that same day and the bodies buried. All of them except for Haldir's, his body would be taken back to Lothlorien by request of Galadriel and buried there. Tauriel had gathered what elves were left, made sure they were well rested and fed before they set off to go back to Lorien. "Must you really go back so soon? Stay a while, here with me."

Tauriel smiled sadly "Legolas you know I can't. I must get back to lord Elrond soon. Don't worry we will see each other again, I know it." Tauriel gently took off her necklace and placed it in his hand, "it is a gift, keep it." Tauriel closed his hand around it.

Legolas nodded "I will keep it close to me and return it to you when I see you again. Take care on your journey back." They hugged once more before the company of elves left.

Legolas stood on the wall watching as they left until he could see them no more. Aragorn came up behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "come Legolas."

* * *

**What do you guys think? It took me all day to write this and I still didn't get homework done, oops. Leave some reviews please and I will try to get a chapter on tomorrow. I hope it was long enough for you! Xx**

* * *

**Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig. = And they should be... three hundred against ten thousand. **

**Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras. = They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras. **

**nedin dagor hen u- 'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer. = They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die! **

**u-moe edaved = there is nothing to forgive**

**If you were wondering where I get these translations from, I use an elven translator or I look up elven quotes from the films and use those. **


	18. AN

**A/N: First of all I'm sorry if any of you thought this was gonna be another chapter (highly doubt it) like I said I was gonna write. But I just haven't had the time today. I'm writing to tell you that the chapters are gonna stop for a while because I am going away for the next ten days so you won't hear from me until the 22/23 of February. I'm really sorry to disappoint but I hope you can understand. Thank you for being so supportive of my stories and I will understand if you are no longer interested in them when I get back because even then they will still be slow to come out. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read this,**

**-Nat xx**

**p.s I forgot to write this in the chapter yesterday but if anyone wanted to know what Tauriel's necklace looks like, it's on my profile :)**


End file.
